Succubus
by Darkryt Orbinautz
Summary: Succubus. Noun. Definition: a creature from folklore believed to seduce and feed on men while they sleep. Through Midnight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer is about to get a glimpse of what a succubus is like.


**By Darkryt Orbinautz**

 **A My Little Pony Fanfiction**

 **Succubus**

* * *

Sunset Shimmer stood in a darkened field, confused, with no idea of how she got there or any clue as to why.

"W-what?" Sunset rubbed her head, feeling dazed and disoriented. "Where am I?"

Below her, by her feet, was grass, as green and pure and lively as any healthy field. But above her, in the sky, the clouds were gone and the light blue air was replaced with foreboding swirls of black and purple from a world of madness.

Sunset placed a hand over her eyes, looking up and trying to make sense of what she was looking at. "Why is the sky …?"

This was as far as her question got before she heard laughter. Evil, menacing laughter from the mouth of a madwoman.

"Hahaha...hahaha hahahahaha!" A voice carried on through the wind. In the sky, green flames manifested and swam around in circles.

"That voice...I know that voice. But...it can't be." Sunset held her arms out in a defensive position and stepped back.

"Oh, but it is!" A loud, arrogant voice declared. The green flames continued their looping, circular dance, before a shadow manifested from them in a flash of white light. The dark figure unfurled its wings, revealing itself to be a dark-skinned woman wearing revealing clothing, with green magic casting an artificial masquerade ball mask on her eyes.

"Twilight's demon form? I thought I beat you?" Sunset asked, struggling to believe what she was seeing.

"Oh, Sunset, did you really think I could beat so easily? I'm made of pure magic! And I much prefer the name, Midnight Sparkle. You know, helps me stand apart from the crowd."

"Alright, fine." Sunset clenched her fist and put her foot forward. She might not have her friends with her, or an amulet, or a crown or any kind of convenient magical object handy, but she was going to stand her ground. "What do you want? Revenge? World domination? To destroy this world just to spite me for your defeat? What?"

"Oh, Sunset, isn't it obvious?"

Midnight Sparkle floated down from the air and pulled close to Sunset. Sunset took a step backwards from their close proximity, and Midnight clasped her hands around Sunset's cheeks.

"I want _you_."

Sunset struggled to process this. "Wh...what?"

"I want you, Sunset Shimmer!" Midnight declared proudly with a smile. "I want to hold you. To touch you. To hug you and cuddle you. To lay down on a bed next to you, whispering sweet nothings into your ears...and for you to do the same to me."

Midnight Sparkle closed her eyes and puckered her lips. She brought herself closer to Sunset, meaning to plant herself onto Sunset's lips.

Sunset tried to pull away. Slipping her cheeks free of Midnight's hands, her efforts to escape were stymied by Midnight grabbing her arm and holding her there.

"Why do you run away?" Midnight asked. If Sunset didn't know better, she'd say Midnight's eyes seemed genuine in being distraught.

"This is wrong." Sunset jerked, trying to pull her arm free of Midnight's grasp. "This isn't how you get someone to love you. And even if it was, I wouldn't love you, you monster."

"Monster?" Midnight Sparkle seemed surprised.

"You almost destroyed Canterlot High and the world around it just to get to Equestria! You threatened the lives of my fellow students _and_ yours _and_ my friends! And if you wanted me to love you, this wouldn't be the way!" Sunset closed her eyes and struggled as she tried to pry free of Midnight. Her eyes opened wide when she felt no resistance and pulled away freely.

Midnight had let go.

"This isn't the way?" Midnight Sparkle raised a hand over her head. "Fine! We'll try a different way!" Midnight's hand glowed with power. Sunset raised her arm to shield her eyes as a sphere of white energy formed in Midnight's palm and began shooting out rays of light. There was a hum as Midnight Sparkle's magic filled the air.

When the sound had passed, Sunset prepared to lower her arm. Taking a moment to brace herself for whatever horrifying thing Midnight Sparkle had conjured, she removed her arm.

What she saw was not quite what she was expecting.

They were in a different location, now. Bumpy, grassy hills as far as the eye could see, with rabbits playing around and going about their little bunny business, though the occasional jackalope slipped through. The sky had cleared up, too. Sunny rays and white clouds had displaced the dark swirls from before.

The most surprising element to Sunset's eyes was when she looked down and saw she was standing on a red and white checkerboard tablecloth, with a picnic basket nearby and plates set out.

"There." Midnight Sparkle said. "A nice picnic is a much better way to start us off, wouldn't you say? Please." Midnight held a hand out and gestured to the dishes as she got on her knees. "Sit."

"Um, okay." Sunset Shimmer was unnerved, but sat down.

Midnight picked up the picnic basket and opened it to one side. "What would you like?"

"Uh, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich would be nice, I guess."

Midnight reached into the basket and produced such a sandwich, handing it to Sunset. Sunset hesitated before accepting it, wondered if perhaps contained malignant poisons or some brainwashing agent to keep her docile. Sunset bit into it, and it didn't taste of any toxins or mind control. Not overtly, anyway.

Sunset noticed Midnight staring at her.

"Anything else?" Midnight asked with a smile.

Sunset gulped her food down. "Maybe some apple slices, if you've got them."

"This is a dream, Sunset." Midnight gestured to the world around them. "I can produce anything you want here." She reached into the basket, and her hand came out with apple slices wedged neatly between her fingers. " _Anything_." Midnight smiled seductively.

Sunset gulped. "Uh, thanks?" She nervously took the apple slices from Midnight's fingers. "Though I guess this being a dream does explain how you can be here." Sunset was about to bite into an apple slice when she noticed something. The entire time, Midnight hadn't taken anything for herself from the basket. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Midnight said. "Although, a drink might hit the spot." She reached into the basket and pulled out a wine bottle, letting out an excited squeal as she turned the bottle's label towards Sunset. "Ooh!"

"Hey." Sunset pointed a scolding finger. "No alcohol."

"Oh, are you sure? It's vintage!"

"I know this is a dream, but I wouldn't want either of us to get drunk and do something that we might regret."

Midnight took note of Sunset's disapproving glare. "Fine." Midnight put the wine bottle back in and instead pulled out a soft drink. She uncapped it, took a sip, and offered it to Sunset. "Want some?"

Sunset saw the romantic undertones into what Midnight was trying to do by offering her to drink from the same bottle, but she had understandable reservations about drinking from a soda bottle which had been touched by Midnight's lips. Who knows what effects demon saliva might have on Sunset if she were to ingest it? "I'm good."

"Suit yourself." Midnight took another drink.

The rest of the...Sunset wasn't sure "afternoon" was the right word, given they were in a dream state, but the picnic proceeded without much incident. For the rest of the picnic, Sunset ate her food while Midnight watched her lovingly until the dream ended and Sunset woke up.

Sunset opened her eyes and she was pleased to see she was still on her bed, still in her room, still in her house. It was all a dream, truthfully, and Sunset was glad she wasn't stuck in some hallucination of Midnight Sparkle's making.

Sunset sat up. She stretched her arms as she yawned. She was glad the nightmare was over.

But was it a nightmare? Midnight hadn't hurt her and didn't coerce her into anything she was uncomfortable doing.

 _I suppose I should go talk to my friends about it..._...Sunset thought.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer's morning proceeded as normal, as did her first class period. When she had the chance, she met the rest of her friends – Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy – in the hallway.

"Hi, girls." Sunset waved at them.

"Howdy, Sunset." Applejack was the first to greet her. "What brings you around here?"

"Oh! Is there another magical-related incident that only we can solve?" Pinkie asked, bounding with excitement.

Sunset smiled and shook her head. "No, Pinkie. No excitement like that for today." Sunset tilted her head and thought about it. "Actually, maybe. I have a question. Have any of the rest of you seen Midnight Sparkle in your dreams?"

The girls gave confused looks to each other, Rarity and Rainbow Dash shrugging.

"I know! Midnight Sparkle is the nickname we're giving to refer to our world's native Twilight when she's all dark and scary while powered up with pony magic, right?" Pinkie beamed.

"Yes." Sunset nodded, a little overwhelmed by Pinkie's enthusiasm. "Anyway, have you?"

"No." Applejack answered. The rest of them answered the same.

"No."

"Can't say I have, darling."

"Negatory."

"Hmm." Sunset cupped her chin.

"Why?" Applejack asked. "Everything okay? This Midnight Sparkle appear in your dreams, Sunset Shimmer?"

"Yeah." Sunset rubbed the back of her neck. "Last night, actually. It was really weird, too. Like lucid dreaming, only there was someone else there with me."

"I suppose we're all still recovering from Twilight's...incident." Rarity rubbed her fingers together. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Rarity assured Sunset with a smile.

"Yeah." Applejack said. "Just give it a few days for the memory to fade, and I'm sure Midnight Sparkle will go away."

"I'm not so sure." Sunset ran a hand through her hair. "This wasn't just like your run of the mill nightmare. It was like she was actually there. A living, breathing, person. Or living, breathing she-demon I guess..."

Before the girls could make any comment on the subject, Twilight Sparkle appeared, running up to them with her hair in her typical bun and glasses shaking with her movements.

"Hi, Sunset!" Twilight fumbled to a stop in front of Sunset. Taking a moment to regain her balance, Twilight adjusted her glasses. "I heard you liked apple slices, so I prepared this for you before leaving." Twilight held up a plastic bag stuffed with apple slices.

"Oh, how sweet." Sunset was touched by the gesture and took the bag.

"I hope you like them." Twilight nervously adjusted her glasses again and left in a hurry, running behind Sunset.

Sunset paused. She took a rigid, intimidating posture. "Wait."

Twilight screeched to a halt. "Oh no." She muttered to herself before turning to face Sunset. "Yes?"

"How did you know I like apple slices?" Sunset held up the bag. She was suspicious, nay, certain it had something to do with Midnight Sparkle appearing in her dream last night A dream where she asks Midnight for apple slices in the night, and the next day Twilight was giving her apple slices? Sunset couldn't believe it was a coincidence. She didn't want to begin wildly throwing accusations out, though; the last thing she wanted was to alienate Twilight.

"Uh...Pinkie Pie told me." Twilight answered, tapping her fingers together.

Sunset smiled and relaxed a little. "Well, I guess I don't see anything wrong with that."

Twilight nodded, almost as if she was a bit too eager to agree with Sunset, before taking off down the hall in the other direction.

Sunset looked at the bag of apple slices. She went on her way, going down the hall in the opposite direction of Twilight, reaching into the bag and snacking on the apple slices.

"Oh, wowie!" Pinkie expressed after both Sunset and Twilight gone. "I knew I was a good friend because I always try to learn everything about my friends, but I had no idea I was THAT good!"

"Uh-huh." Applejack rolled her eyes at Pinkie's energy, though she smiled.

"Seriously! I didn't know Sunset Shimmer liked apple slices THAT much! I mean, I figured she must have, because who doesn't like apples, right? But I didn't know she liked them so much! Can you imagine how good of a friend I must be to be able to my friends things about my other friends that I don't even know?"

"Wait." Applejack put a hand on Pinkie's mouth to get her to stop talking for a second. "What did you say?"

"I said can you imagine -"

"Not that. Before that." Applejack waved a hand. "Ya say y'all didn't know about Sunset liking apple slices?" Applejack took her hand off Pinkie's mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Pinkie...if y'all didn't know, then how could you tell Twilight?"

"And if wasn't Pinkie who told her, who did?" Rarity asked.

"That's a good question, Rarity, but I think the real question here is...why would Twilight lie about it?" Applejack asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing. After all, we girls like to keep secrets, don't we? Eh-heh...heh." Rarity waved her hand and gave an airy laugh, but she did not sound convinced. "Still...perhaps we should keep an eye on Twilight. Who knows if perhaps some of Crystal Prep's mean-spiritedness rubbed off her on when she transferred?"

* * *

Despite her friend's assurances, when Sunset went to bed the following night, her dreams were still haunted by Midnight Sparkle's specter.

Unlike the first dream, which had been peaceful enough, this one was far more violent. Sunset Shimmer saw Midnight Sparkle, holding Principal Cinch by a chain around her neck, dangling her over one of the rifts into Equestria Midnight had opened during her rampage. Midnight would lower Cinch into the rift, deeper and deeper, before yanking her back up and laughing.

"Please, just let me go!" Principal Cinch begged.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Midnight Sparkle covered her eyes as she burst into laughter. "Oh, this is too good!"

"Midnight?" Sunset spoke.

Midnight Sparkle took her hand off her eyes, surprised to see Sunset. "Sunset!" Midnight looked down at her arm as if she was looking at a watch. "You're not supposed to be here for another ten minutes!"

"O...kay. I'm glad you have a schedule to your nightly hauntings, I guess." Sunset took a closer look at Cinch. "Hey, is that a dream manifestation of Principal Cinch, or did you invade her dreams like you did mine?"

Midnight Sparkle bore a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Does it matter?" She had forgot she was still holding the chain hanging into Cinch when she shrugged. As a result, she let go and Cinch fell screaming into the abyss. Midnight Sparkle looked over the edge. "Oops."

Sunset crossed her arms and glared.

"She'll be fine!" Midnight Sparkle insisted. "Shall we start?" Midnight snapped her fingers, and the rifted closed.

This time, instead of a picnic, Midnight Sparkle conjured a dining table for the two of them, with fancy dishes and glass goblets to go around. There was a bottle of wine and a few candles on the table. Sunset was dismayed when a chair appeared from underneath her, forcing her to be seated.

"Do you like it?" Midnight Sparkle asked. "I figured after the picnic, a nice romantic dinner would be the next best step."

"Hmm." Sunset huffed. She noticed the green bottle on the table. "Is that wine?"

"Yes. I remember your rules against alcohol in your dreams, but...it's there if you want it." Midnight said. "Shall we place an order? Garcon!" Midnight clapped her hands, and Rainbow Dash, dressed as a waiter from a fancy restaurant, appeared.

"Shall I take your orders, _mademoiselles_?" Rainbow Dash asked, a towel on her arm and speaking in a French accent.

Sunset pointed a thumb at Rainbow Dash. "What's with the..."

"Oh. I thought it might make you more comfortable to see a friendly face." Midnight Sparkle raised her hand. "I can change it if you want!"

"No. That's fine." Sunset Shimmer put her hands on her lap. Only now did she notice she was wearing one of her dresses from when she had won a previous Fall Formal, no doubt one of Midnight Sparkle's alterations. "Let's have a look at the menu, waiter."

The faux-Rainbow Dash nodded and handed them each a menu.

"I think I'll have the chicken flambe." Midnight put the menu down. "Or whatever you're having, Sunset, hehehe." She giggled.

Sunset stared at the menu for a little bit before sighing and closing it. "I can't do this." She slammed the menu on the table, stood up, and walked away. Midnight Sparkle got up to go after her, and the Rainbow Dash clone, having no further use, faded away.

"Sunset?" Midnight Sparkle asked. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." Sunset repeated before rubbing her temples. "This...this thing with you. What do you want, Midnight Sparkle?"

"I already told you what I want." Midnight answered. "I want you. Nothing more. Nothing less. Nothing further."

"But, no, what do you really want?" Sunset demanded. "There has to more to it than that. You've _got_ to have some ulterior motive or something...don't you?"

Sunset turned away from Midnight.

Sunset was surprised when Midnight Sparkle came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Sunset's body, and her head on Sunset's shoulder. "Why do you turn away from me, my darling?"

Sunset pushed Midnight Sparkle away by the cheek. "I'm not your darling, and I can't love you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't love a she-demon made out of pure dark energy!" Sunset snapped.

"Oh no?" Midnight Sparkle smirked. She snapped her fingers, and an ornate mirror rose up from out from out of the ground. The mirror showed Sunset's reflection before blurring and distorting into the demonic form Sunset Shimmer had taken during the Fall Formal. "I think you have some experience with she-demons made of dark energy. You know what it's like to be one. Why, then, is it so hard for you to love one?"

Sunset didn't hear Midnight's question, taken in by the sight of her demon form in the mirror. She reached a hand towards it, reflecting in the awe and beauty and the horror of it. Which was probably what Midnight had wanted.

Knowing this was a lucid dream, Sunset Shimmer considered turning into her demon and just beating Midnight Sparkle out. As fire appeared around her hands, Sunset Shimmer clenched her first and strengthened her resolve. _No. I'm better than that now. I'm STRONGER than that now._

Sunset ran her fist through the mirror, shattering it and causing her reflection to return to her normal human form.

"You know what they say about breaking mirrors, right?" Midnight Sparkle asked.

"Yeah?" Sunset answered with a tone which made it clear to Midnight she needed to be careful with her answer. "Why?"

"Just...thought it was worth mentioning, that's all." Midnight put her hands behind her back. "So, now what do we do?"

"Now?" Sunset asked. "I'll tell you what we do now. You get out of my dreams, out of my head, and leave me alone. And I...will get some sleep."

Midnight Sparkle frowned and glared at Sunset.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Sunset Shimmer. Not until I have your love. But...I suppose I can say goodbye for now." Midnight closed her eyes and blew a kiss at Sunset. A vortex of green flame appeared and whirled around her before disappearing, taking her with it.

Sunset let out a deep breath. Even if she was still troubled by Midnight's continuing presence, at least she could get some decent sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sunset joined her friends, including Twilight, in the cafeteria the following day. She placed a tray on the table and sat next to them.

"Hiya, Sunset!" Pinkie waved

"Hi." Sunset responded, placing her hands on her head and groaning. "Oooogh..."

Applejack reached over and put a hand on Sunset's shoulder. "Are ya feeling okay, Sunset?"

"No." Sunset answered, putting her hands down and revealing her tired eyes. "Midnight Sparkle showed up in my dreams again last night..." She rubbed at her eyeball.

"Again?" Rarity asked. "That's twice in as many days! Perhaps there is something more to this after all..." The entire table was surprised by the unexpected sound of a clink.

Twilight Sparkle had dropped her spoon onto her tray.

"Um, sorry." Twilight reached and dabbed at her face with a napkin before pushing herself out of her seat. "I need to go use the little girls' room."

"Okay." Applejack and the others watched Twilight walk away from their table.

"Well, she seems to be adapting here well. Wouldn't you say, Sunset Shimmer?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah..." Sunset drooped, her hands still over her face. She saw Twilight Sparkle walking to the exit through a gap between her fingers. As she watched Twilight's figure fade into the doorway, Sunset was overcome with a thought. "Wait." She slammed her hands down on the table.

"Sunset?" Applejack asked.

"I'll be right back." Sunset stood up. "Something tells me she doesn't really need to use the little girls' room!" Sunset Shimmer gave chase after Twilight, encountering her in the hall.

"Twilight!" Sunset yelled.

Twilight turned to face her. "Sunset?"

"You don't really need to use the little girls' room, do you?" Sunset growled, marching up to Twilight.

Twilight took a few steps back to keep the distance between her and Sunset. She had to adjust her glasses. "Um...I'm not sure what you mean."

"I mean, isn't it awfully coincidental that just as we're discussing Midnight Sparkle showing up in my dream, you have to go the bathroom? That's a funny coincidence, don't you think?" Sunset continued to advance on Twilight, despite Twilight's obvious discomfort. "And the more I think about it, isn't it funny you handed me a bag of apple slices after Midnight did the same thing in my dreams?"

"Well...that is big coincidence, but it's not..." Twilight muttered, only getting so far before she fell victim to Sunset's hard, paralyzing glare.

"And it's particularly funny that when I showed up in my dreams last night, Midnight Sparkle was torturing Principal Cinch? And she seemed surprised to see me, like I wasn't supposed to be there, even though it was my dream? That tells me it wasn't so much my dream as _a_ dream...which Midnight happened to be in with Cinch. And in the cafeteria a minute ago, it hit me; who would want to torture Cinch like that? Who would have the most reason to hate her and want to see her hurt?"

"Um..." Twilight could do little other than stutter as Sunset's shadow fell over. "Where-where are you going with this, Sunset Shimmer?"

"Where I'm going is...what did you do?" Sunset Shimmer answered.

"I'm, um, not sure what you mean..."

"What did you do to get Midnight Sparkle to appear in my dreams like that?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I...I didn't-"

Sunset Shimmer lost both her patience and her temper. Grunting in frustration, she grabbed Twilight by the shoulders and shoved her against the nearest locker. "Tell me what you did, Twilight!"

"Sunset, I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Twilight whimpered. She turned her head away from Sunset and began to cry.

Sunset Shimmer growled before noticing the tears streaming down Twilight's face. Realizing Twilight truthfully didn't know anything, Sunset Shimmer relaxed her grip and let go.

Sunset took a deep breath, rolling a hand over her eyes. She couldn't believe she had snapped so harshly, and taken it on Twilight as well. Such a reversion to her old behavior...what would Sunset Shimmer's friends say if they saw her treating Twilight like this? Twilight hadn't done anything to her.

"Twilight..." Sunset spoke. "I'm sorry. You didn't...you didn't deserve that. I'm just frustrated and tired, and I want answers. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry..." Sunset Shimmer turned away from Twilight Sparkle and walked off into the hallway to rejoin her friends in the cafeteria.

Twilight kept her eyes on Sunset until she had gone. Once she was alone, Twilight sank to her knees and curled up, crying to herself.

"Oh, Sunset...if you only knew..."

* * *

Sunset Shimmer dreaded going back to bed this night, knowing Midnight Sparkle would be there, waiting for her.

With a sigh, Sunset Shimmer laid back on her bed, resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.

Midnight hadn't done anything too crazy this time. Some bumpy hills with abnormally dark grass, with Midnight floating above the ground.

"Hello again, my sweet." Midnight Sparkle purred.

"What do you want?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "And don't call me your 'sweet!' I'm not your sweet! I'm not your anything!"

Midnight Sparkle crossed her arms over her chest. "I've already told you what I want. I'm offended you would forget it so easily."

Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers, having an idea. "I know how to deal with you. This ought to stop you."

Sunset snapped her fingers again, and Twilight Sparkle appeared. The other Twilight Sparkle. The one from Equestria, in her human form and wearing the pajamas from their sleepover during the Siren incident.

"Uh, Sunset?" Twilight looked around. "Where am I? MMF!" Twilight was surprised and baffled when Sunset grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Midnight clenched her fists, fuming and furious, but she restrained herself enough to keep from throttling Twilight.

Sunset pushed Twilight and turned to Midnight. "What now, Midnight?" Twilight was still confused.

"Oh please, Sunset," Midnight said. "Do you think I would fall for an obvious ploy like that?"

"I was kind of hoping it would," Sunset said dryly.

"I know you're only kissing her to annoy me, so why did you even bother? I'll admit, seeing you kiss her and not me did...upset me a little. But it's not enough to make me leave. Especially when I know you're only faking it to try and get rid of me."

Midnight held her palm out and blasted out a pulse of magic which sent Twilight Sparkle flying, drifting off into the void.

"I still have no idea what's going _ooooooooon_!" Twilight yelled as she faded away and went back to the Equestrian side of the dream world.

Sunset Shimmer watched Twilight go before facing Midnight again. She held her ground. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I've told you why, Sunset."

"Leave me alone!" Sunset shouted.

"No!" Midnight insisted. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Midnight stomped her foot like a child during a temper tantrum. Each hit of her foot against the hills made the ground crack, exposing green, sickly magic inside the hills. "I will NOT leave you alone! Not until I'm satisfied!"

Eventually, the entire platform Sunset was standing on crumbled away, and Sunset was sent falling to the ground. Her hair whipping across her face, all Sunset could do was look up at Midnight, who was horrified at what she had done.

Spreading her wings, Midnight took flight and swept under Sunset, catching her within her arms.

"Oof!" Midnight said. "You're kind of heavy. Ever think about laying off the soda?"

"You..." Sunset was stunned, putting a hand to Midnight's cheek. "You saved me. You could have just let me fall. I mean, I know it's a dream, so I wouldn't really be hurt, but if you ask me, that's even more reason to be impressed. You caught me even though you really didn't have to..."

Midnight chuckled. "Well, it was kinda my fault you fell in the first place."

Sunset chuckled, relaxing a little.

"Say, how about a kiss for your brave rescuer?" Midnight Sparkle closed her eyes and puckered up, but Sunset put a finger to Midnight's lips.

"Don't push your luck." Sunset said, pushing Midnight's head away.

Midnight grunted at being rejected. She smiled. "So, can we do this again tomorrow night?"

Sunset placed a hand over her forehead. "I'd really rather not..."

Midnight let out a drawn-out sigh. "Fine. I guess the occasional break is good for a healthy couple."

" _We are not_ -"

Sunset's eyes shot open in her bed.

"A couple."

Groaning at being interrupted, something she was sure Midnight had done on purpose, she rolled over onto her stomach.

* * *

During school in the afternoon, Sunset Shimmer decided to visit the library between classes.

 _Maybe there will be something in there that can help me with my problem,_ she thought.

She went in the library and rested her hands on her hips, looking around, unsure where to go first. The psychological and mental health department, maybe. Or perhaps her problem was more rooted in the biochemical makeup of her brain.

"Hello, Sunset Shimmer!" Cheerilee waved to Sunset, pushing a cart nearby like she almost always was. "Can I help you find something?"

"Hello, Miss Cheerilee." Sunset thought about the answer to her question. She knew where she wanted to go. "Uh, yes, actually. Can you point me to the mythology and folklore section?"

"Yes. It's right over there." Cheerilee pointed at a corner.

"Thank you." Sunset Shimmer headed for the mythology section while Cheerilee wheeled her cart away.

Sunset waved her finger over the bookshelf, looking for any books which she thought might have been helpful. She found one titled "Magical Creatures: A Dictionary and Bestiary."

"Hmm." Looking at the cover on the side, Sunset thought it was interesting enough to take a look at, even if it might not have the best solution to her problem. Making a note to come back and look at the shelf again, Sunset picked up the book, found a table, and sat down.

She laid the book on the table and opened it, taking a seat. She flipped its pages, quickly skimming through until she saw something which caught her interest. She caught a glimpse of a picture of a woman with bat-like wings raised up to the sky.

 _Wait. What was that?_

Sunset quickly flipped back to the page, mistaking the image for Midnight Sparkle. Looking at the illustration closer, she saw it didn't really resemble Midnight much, its resemblance superficial except for its wings, and even those were far from an exact match.

Sunset sighed, thinking she had found a lead, only to lose it just as quick. She was about to turn the page when her eyes read over the first paragraph.

 _Succubus. Noun. Definition; a creature from folklore believed to seduce and feed on men while they sleep._

"Hmm." Sunset rubbed her chin. Between the picture and the description, this creature was beginning to sound an awful lot like Midnight Sparkle, aside from the fact she wasn't a man. Was Midnight Sparkle a succubus, who had cast a spell on Sunset before Sunset Shimmer had talked her down? Had Sunset fallen prey to a succubus who assumed Midnight Sparkle's form, making the mistake of thinking it would get the best reaction out of Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer reached into her pockets, pulling out a pencil and a notebook which she had brought along for her study. "I think this is worthy of further study."

Sunset laid her notebook down on the table and held the pencil in her hand. Her hand was shaky, the pencil swaying ever so slightly back and forth. Sunset grunted and straighten her hand out, putting the tip of the pencil to the paper. She began to apply pressure and write, depressing the graphite within the pencil onto the paper's blank surface.

 _Succubus. Noun. A creature from folklore believed to…_

Sunset's eyelids became heavy. They lowered themselves down over her eyes practicality of their own accord. Sunset's head drooped as her eyes closed. The change in pressure on her neck was enough to draw her attention and snap her out of her haze.

"Huh? What?" Sunset shook her head, her eyes snapping open. "W-where was I?" Sunset pressed her pencil on the notebook and began to write again. Her handwriting above was smudgy and difficult to make out, necessitating she start all over again.

 _Succubus. Noun. Definition; a creature from folklore believed to seduce and feed on men while they sleep._

"Mmm..." Sunset closed her eyes again. Her shoulders sagged and her body lowered. This time, she didn't wake up until she had fallen forward, banging her head on the desk and jolting her awake again.

"What? Huh?" Sunset asked. "Ooh...I must need more sleep." She rubbed her eye, realizing she must have been tired and Midnight's invasion of her dreams was taking a toll on her. "Where was I again?"

Forgetting where she was, Sunset, almost on an automatic response, began to rewrite the sentence on her notebook once again. _Succubus. Noun. Definition; a creature from folklore believed to seduce and feed on men while they sleep._

 _Succubus. Noun. Definition; a creature from folklore believed to seduce and feed on men while they sleep._

 _Succubus. Noun. Definition; a creature from folklore believed to seduce and feed on men while they sleep._

 _Succubus. Noun. Definition …_

"Sunset?...Sunset Shimmer?...SUNSET SHIMMER!"

"What?" Her head resting on her arms, which were in turn resting on the desk, giving her head some cushioning between it and the hard desk, Sunset Shimmer bolted into an upright position. "Where's the fire?" Sunset rubbed her eyes. Her tired, heavy eyes.

"You were asleep." Cheerilee said. "I'm not sure what you were doing that was so boring it compelled you to sleep, but I can't have girls taking naps in my library. It sets a bad example and insults the noble profession of reading."

"I wasn't asleep." Sunset Shimmer denied. "I wasn't asleep. I can't sleep. I _can't_ have been sleeping..."

Cheerilee raised an eyebrow. She looked down at the desk and saw Sunset Shimmer's notes. "Sunset, are you alright?" Cheerilee picked the notes up and flipped through them. "You've written the same thing on these notes over and over."

"What?" Sunset exclaimed in disbelief. "Let me see those." No. No, she couldn't have. She couldn't have wasted all the time she spent her copy-and-pasting her own notes.

But to her horror, when Sunset swiped her notes back from Cheerilee, she saw she had written the same thing. The word "succubus" and its definition, written out in full, over and over again, even onto the next page, and the next page, and the next page after. Another tiny little thing Sunset noticed was she had no trouble reading her handwriting now, when it had looked smudgy and blurry and indecipherable before. It must have been her tiredness, her taxed and sleep-deprived brain struggling to make out the basic shapes and symbols of writing which were familiar to her.

"Is...everything okay?" Cheerilee asked, her concern growing with each passing minute.

Sunset pushed her chair out from the table and stood up. "I have to go." Grabbing her notebook and pencil, Sunset ran out of the library without giving Cheerilee any explanation.

Cheerilee shook her head. "Poor girl. I hope whatever is bothering her gets resolved soon."

The rest of the girls were gathered around in the hall, talking about the various things which interested them, when they noticed Sunset Shimmer running towards them.

"Girls!" Sunset Shimmer shouted, coming to a stop and resting her hands on her knees as she panted. "You've got to help me. I was reading in the library and Cheerilee woke me up, saying I'd been sleeping!"

"Well, of course you were, darling!" Rarity stood up and approached Sunset, putting a hand on her cheek. "Look at you. You've got bags under your eyes! If anything, I'd say you need more beauty rest. Why don't we set up a nap for you?"

"What? No. I can't go to sleep. If I go to sleep, I'll see..." Sunset shuddered. "Her again. And I couldn't have been sleeping in the library, because I didn't see...her."

"Nonsense." Rarity said. "The girls and I will set up a nap for you. You need your rest!"

"But-"

"No buts, young lady." Rarity waved a finger the way a disapproving mother would. "Girls?"

The girls nodded and scattered, going throughout the school to find supplies. Scouring every corner of the school, they returned with a blanket, a pillow, and a teddy bear.

Rarity guided Sunset Shimmer to the gym and brought her over to the benches. At Rarity's direction, Rainbow Dash put a pillow on the benches, and Rarity laid Sunset down on it.

"A pillow to rest your head." Rarity said.

"And a blanket to keep you warm." Pinkie Pie draped the blue blanket over Sunset's body.

"And a teddy bear to help you scare off the bad dreams." Fluttershy held up the stuffed animal before handing it to Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset looked at the teddy bear and sighed. She doubted his cute countenance would be enough to deter further attacks from Midnight Sparkle and other creatures of the night, unless he secretly knew kung fu or something.

"Thanks, girls." Sunset said, appreciating their efforts even if she wasn't happy with the results. She sat upright. "But what about my classes? I still have -"

"I'm sure Mister Doodle will understand once we explain it to him. And if he doesn't, I'm sure Principal Celestia will," Rarity said. "Now, you get some rest." Rarity took her finger and pushed on Sunset's forehead until Sunset was lying flat again.

Sunset Shimmer rolled over to the side, holding up the teddy bear. "Why is this happening to me? Did Midnight Sparkle cast some kind of curse on me? I feel like...some abused and mistreated cartoon character. Is – is that it? Am I just a cartoon character? Maybe I'm words on a piece of paper, or a screen, beholden to some cruel creator..."

"Sunset?" Rarity said, keeping a calm tone of voice. "Go to bed. There will be plenty of time for you have an existential crisis after you rest up. _Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed..._ "

Sunset Shimmer nodded. She bundled the teddy bear up with her under the blanket, keeping it close to her chest, and she rolled to the side.

"Poor thing." Rarity said, walking away from Sunset with the girls. "I feel bad about forcing her to sleep when she clearly didn't want to, but she needed it, whether she wanted to or not."

"We should do something for her. We should help her." Fluttershy said.

"I know, darling, we should, but I don't know how we can." Rarity looked back to Sunset. "And I don't think forcing her to sleep when she doesn't want to in the middle of the day is a workable long-term solution."

"What did she say?" Applejack asked. "Something about Midnight casting some kind of curse?"

"No, no, that's not it." Rarity shook her head. "Otherwise it would be affecting all of us …" Rarity gave startled glance to the girls. "Would-wouldn't it?"

"Hey, girls!" Twilight Sparkle entered the gymnasium, waving at them. "I've been wondering where you went. What's going on?"

"Shh." Fluttershy put a finger to her mouth in a shush gesture. "Sunset Shimmer is sleeping. Quiet, please."

Twilight nodded. She looked towards the benches at Sunset Shimmer and cooed. "Aww. She looks so cute when she's asleep. So, what have you been up to?"

"We're trying to figure out what's going on with Sunset." Applejack answered. "Midnight Sparkle keeps invading her dreams, and it's startin' to take a toll on her."

None of them notice the slight shift in Twilight's demeanor, becoming just a bit uncomfortable. "O-oh?"

"Mmm-hmm." Applejack nodded. "We've been trying to think up ideas about what's happening and what we can do to help. You're smart, Twilight. Do y'all have any ideas?"

"I-I...no! Nope! Not a clue." Twilight rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, shoot, you know what I just remembered? I promised another student I would help tutor them in math. I better get going!" Twilight turned her heels and ran out the gymnasium.

Applejack scratched her head. "Well, that was weird. Even for Twilight, I mean. I know she's still getting used to this whole 'having friends' deal, but still...weird."

"Saaay..." Pinkie Pie rubbed her chin, making a quizzical tilt of her head, looking at Twilight's fading silhouette. "She left just as we were talking about Midnight Sparkle. You don't think …?"

The girls all exchanged looks with each other.

"Nah. Couldn't be. Twilight's too nice to do something like that." Applejack said. "Now, where were we?"

"Maybe she could use a dreamcatcher and trap Midnight?" Fluttershy offered.

The girls continued their conversation, discussing ideas and trying to suggests solutions, while Sunset Shimmer rolled around and grunted in her sleep, still troubled despite the absence of Midnight's presence.

"Oh." Rarity noticed the tossing and turning Sunset. "We should leave. Our conversation must be disturbing her."

"Yeah...we should get back to class anyway." Applejack said. The five of them walked out of the gym.

Sunset's sleep, while still troubled, was much sounder without the buzz of the girls' chatter bothering her.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer grumbled and rolled over as she saw from behind her eyelids two shadows fall over her. She opened her eyes up to see Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna standing over her, looking at her with concern.

"Principals?" Sunset Shimmer yawned. "What do you need?"

"Rarity and your friends explained the situation to us." Celestia said.

"Under the circumstances, we both agreed that it would be best for you to go home for the day."

"You can rest there." Luna said.

Sunset Shimmer nodded, raising up from her nap. With the Principals' approval, begrudgingly and somewhat against her will, Sunset Shimmer went home with wishes from her friends and the staff for her to get well soon.

Listless, she went to her house and prepared to go to bed early. She was tired, and if she was going to get a visit from Midnight, she figured she might as well get it over with.

Climbing up the stairs to her second floor, Sunset went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth. Taking out her toothbrush and idly looking at the froth on its bristles, she had half a mind to shove her toothbrush too far into her mouth and trigger vomiting, so she wouldn't have to go toe bed and deal with Midnight, but she knew she couldn't put it off forever.

Heading to her room with the staggering, slumped over gait of a zombie, Sunset slid under her covers and made herself comfortable, closing her eyes and preparing for whatever Midnight Sparkle was going to throw at her.

Within the dreamland, Sunset Shimmer arrived at the same field as Midnight had held all of their meetings. It wasn't long before the wind blew, bending the grass and giving Sunset Shimmer a chill, foretelling of Midnight's arrival. Sunset crossed her arms and shivered.

Midnight Sparkle appeared, descending from the sky with her wings flared up. She floated above the ground, the tip of her foot stopping short of touching the ground.

"Ooh." Midnight Sparkle said. She flew over to Sunset Shimmer and cupped Sunset's cheek. "Don't you look good today? I can't wait to see what you like when you grow up...imagine what you would look as an adult. Oh wait!" Midnight removed her hand and grinned. "We don't have to imagine. We can see it right now!" Midnight snapped her fingers.

Sunset Shimmer was blinded as her body was engulfed in a white sparkle. When her vision cleared, Sunset looked down to see her body had become an adult's, with an enviable figure. Her jacket had disappeared, and her shirt was stretched out by her enlarged bust. Her exposed midriff was flat and thin, giving her an appearance like a vase when combined with her bust and her widened-out butt and hips.

Losing herself for a moment, Sunset grinned, running a hand across her waistband, appreciating her curvaceous figure. She put another hand on her bust, enjoying her new looks.

"Heh-heh."

Sunset Shimmer looked up to see Midnight Sparkle, whose body had undergone the same transformation as Sunset's. Sunset, reminded of the cost attached to her new body, frowned and removed her hands, no longer enjoying it.

"Funny." Midnight Sparkle crossed her arms. "I thought you wouldn't like it at first."

"You're starting to know me a little better, Midnight Sparkle."

"Ah, ah, ah." Midnight waved her finger. "You say that, but I saw you running your hands over yourself. You were clearly enjoying it as much as I am. And now to appreciate it some more..."

Midnight Sparkle stretched her arm out towards Sunset, her hand open like a claw, reaching towards Sunset's breast.

"You know what, actually?" Midnight closed her hand. "No." She grabbed Sunset Shimmer by the wrist and held Sunset Shimmer's hand over her chest. "You should be one to take the first step, Sunset Shimmer. Come on." Midnight let go of Sunset's wrist, and Sunset could only stand there as she realized Midnight wanted her to lay hands on her cleavage.

"This is all... very flattering, Midnight. Don't me wrong, this body is pretty great." Sunset kicked a leg out and examined her bulbous thighs and long, thick leg. "But I'm just not comfortable doing this." Sunset Shimmer closed her hand and withdrew it.

"Hmph." Midnight Sparkle was disappointed, and it showed on her face, even if she tried to hide it for Sunset's sake. "Very well. I suppose we'll just have to try again some other time."

Midnight snapped her fingers. Both girls were engulfed in light as their bodies were shrunk down back to their normal height and proportions.

"Til next time, my love." Midnight Sparkle blew a kiss before departing, flying up away into the sky and returning to wherever she came from when not bothering Sunset.

"I keep trying to tell you, I am not your – oh, forget it." Sunset Shimmer hung her head, falling to her knees in resignation. The ground around her cracked and became uneven. She was left lying there on the grass and the crooked earth until her body had the sense to wake her up.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer packed her bag and went to class the following day. By sheer happenstance, she bumped into Principal Celestia as she was walking through the hall.

"Oh! Hello, Principal Celestia." Sunset Shimmer waved. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. What are you doing in the hall?"

"I was on my way to talk to Granny Smith. Apparently, some of the students have raised complaints about her recipes."

"Of course they have." Sunset quipped. "Some of them wouldn't appreciate good cooking if it came up and bit them. Again, sorry about bumping into you."

"It's fine. Perhaps I should have been paying more attention to the area around me beneath my waist. " Celestia and Sunset shared a chuckle. but it was soured as Celestia's expression became one of concern. "Sunset Shimmer, are you feeling alright? The girls told me what happened yesterday. Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay home and rest?"

"Nonsense." Sunset Shimmer said. "I'm as a fit as a fiddler!"

"Your eyes are bloodshot, Sunset."

"Really?" Sunset rubbed a finger at the edge of her eye.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't notice in the mirror."

"Oh, well. I'm here now. Might as well get to class!" Sunset said, attempting to dart off before she felt hands on her shoulders which pulled her back.

"Sunset Shimmer, I'm worried about you." Celestia turned Sunset and wheeled her out towards the door. "I can't say that I know what's going on, but I can see that you're sick. You need to go home and stay in bed for a few days. Maybe see a doctor. I'll see if Nurse Redheart will do a house call."

"I told you, I'm fine!" Sunset insisted, digging her heels into the floor.

"Sunset …. go get some sleep."

"No!" Sunset yelped, startling Celestia, who withdrew her hands and stepped back. "Uh, I mean...I just don't want to waste my day with any...unnecessary...rest. Oh, who am I kidding?"

Sunset Shimmer turned and slumped against the lockers. She buried her face in her hands, tears of exhaustion flowing out, climbing down and swerving around her cheeks.

"I'm tired. I need sleep. But I can't sleep. It's just...so exhausting with... _her_ there. I can't go on like this. I'm not sure how long I can go on living like this."

Sunset heaved a great, big sigh. She removed her hands to look at Celestia. "I'll go home, Principal."

"Good." Celestia pointed at her. "I'm going to hold you to that. I don't want to see hide nor hair of you for the rest of the day, young lady."

"You won't. I promise."

Before Sunset could leave, both she and Celestia were puzzled by the sound of crying coming from nearby. They looked around and saw no one in the hall with them.

"Right after I figure out where that's coming and what seems to be the problem." Sunset, raising a finger in a 'wait' gesture before taking off down the hall before Celestia had a chance to raise an objection.

Sunset did not have to travel far in pursuit of her search. She found Twilight Sparkle around the corner, huddled up against the wall and crying and hiccuping, her hands over her eyes with her glasses displaced. "Twilight?"

Twilight sniffed. She looked up at Sunset, putting her glasses back in her proper place. "I...I overheard you talking to Principal Celestia. I heard what you said to her and...oh, Sunset, it's just so sad. You shouldn't have to live like that..."

"Hey." Sunset reached out, putting a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "I may not be having the greatest time right now, but that's no reason for you to be upset. Tell me, Twilight, what's really on your mind? What's bothering you?"

Twilight looked at Sunset Shimmer as though she had just saw an angel. "You...you're going through so much right now, and through all of that, you're more concerned about what's bothering me?"

"Of course." Sunset assured her with big smile. "What are friends for?"

Twilight started crying and hiccuping again, much to Sunset's bewilderment. Twilight stood up, her hands once again covering her face.

"I'm sorry, Sunset, you deserve better than me!" Twilight shouted, speaking rapidly as she ran off down the opposing hall.

Sunset Shimmer stood in place. She scratched her head in confusion. "Well, that was weird." Sunset rubbed her chin. "'You deserve better than me'...what did she mean by _that?_ "

* * *

Later, when Sunset Shimmer went to bed this night, she was fully expecting to see Midnight Sparkle there again. She wasn't expecting Midnight Sparkle to look so...hesitant as she did, with her eyes focused on the ground and one arm crossed over her chest, grabbing her own arm. She was refraining from expressing herself, lacking any of her usual bluster and arrogance. She was quite, reticent, and shy.

Bashful, even.

Sunset made no notice of these things. In fact, she ignored them. She disregarded all the visual cues and signals Midnight Sparkle's body language was giving off.

Sunset Shimmer crossed her arms and puffed out her chest, standing tall in preparation for giving Midnight a long-overdue telling off.

"I don't know about you, Midnight Sparkle, but I think these night time visits have gone on long enough."

Midnight put a hand on her other arm, looking away from Sunset. "I know. You're right. It has."

Sunset Shimmer clenched her fists. Golden magic began to coalesce around her feet before balls of light lifted up from the golden glow and gathered in her hands. Once enough magic had been acquired, Sunset slammed her hands together, sending out a shockwave and sparking a brilliant flash of light which turned her into the empowered, winged form she took when she first fought Midnight Sparkle. Midnight was taken aback by the reappearance of Sunset's magic-infused form.

Sunset thrust her palm forward, launching a sphere of gold magic rocketing towards Midnight Sparkle. Midnight Sparkle swatted it away with the back of her hand.

Sunset threw a barrage of similar projectiles at Midnight, who deflected each one, swatting them away. As Sunset's barrage grew more focused and intensified, Midnight realized she had to use a different strategy. Raising her hands into the air, Midnight summoned light-blue spheres into her own hands and fired them, shooting back at Sunset's projectiles, causing their spells to collide in mid-air with each other and disappear into several tiny explosions. Their ears were assaulted by the booming sounds of the exploded spells.

Sunset Shimmer growled. Waving her hands together, she sculpted another golden sphere, this one larger than the ones before it. Affixing the sphere to her palm, Sunset Shimmer screamed and charged at Midnight Sparkle.

Midnight Sparkle mirrored Sunset's motions, weaving together a sphere of energy. She raised the sphere up and used it to block Sunset's attack, their spells and their palms crashing into each other. The energy surged and pulsed as magics of the day and night were pressed against each other, the spells flaring up like out of control bonfires, flashing and pulsing, the magic almost blinding Sunset Shimmer and Midnight Sparkle with its light.

"Ooh. How sweet." Midnight Sparkle cooed. "Our first fight together. Just a like a real couple! Thought I think real couples use less magical fireballs..."

"How many times do I have to tell you, WE ARE NOT-" Sunset Shimmer screamed before drawing a blank face and stopping. She hung her head. "Oh, what's the point?"

Sunset Shimmer drew her hand back, releasing her spell. The sphere dispersed its energy by shooting off excess magic in the form of sparkling bolts flying in every direction in a display reminiscent of fireworks.

Sunset Shimmer dropped to her hands and knees. A gold light enshrouded her chest as she dispelled her transformation, turning back into plain, jacket-wearing Sunset Shimmer with no wings, horn, red facepaint, or revealing boots.

Midnight Sparkle drew back, feeling guilt for having brought Sunset Shimmer so low. She had hurt Sunset, and she hadn't want to do that.

Sunset Shimmer raised her head up to glare at Midnight. Sunset puffed out a sigh and got up, dusting her herself and her jacket off. She brushed some dirt off the shoulder of her jacket before turning to Midnight Sparkle.

"So..." Sunset said. "What do you want, Midnight Sparkle?"

"I told you that already. I told you once. I told you twice. I want you."

Sunset Shimmer was amused by what she thought of as Midnight keeping up her deceit, her charade, and she laughed and chuckled, and it sounded crueler than she meant for it to. "No, Midnight Sparkle. What do you really want?"

"You!" Midnight Sparkle stomped her feet. "You! You! You! YOU! I WANT YOU!"

Midnight Sparkle had a literal breakdown. Pale blue fire appeared on various parts of her body, including her hand, her foot, her face, and her side. The fire drew up on her body, taking Midnight Sparkle with it, peeling back the demonic skin to show the human girl within – to show Twilight Sparkle. Twilight and Midnight, sharing a body with Twilight on one half and Midnight on their other, their faces separated by a line of blue magical fire straight down the middle.

Sunset Shimmer drew back, raising an arm to brace herself. Seeing Twilight and Midnight fused together was an uncomfortable image for her. Aside from being creepy and unsettling on its own, it also carried an implication of Twilight and Midnight being closer to one being and not as separate and distinct from each other as Sunset liked to think they were.

"I WANT YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO _SCREAM IT IN YOUR EAR_ BEFORE YOU BELIEVE ME!?"

Sunset's jaw dropped open. She didn't know what to say. Midnight...Twilight...whoever or whatever this thing was, really seemed to have a genuine want, a genuine desire...for her.

As eerie it was to see Twilight and Midnight together, it was ever creepier for them to be in complete agreement with each other. The self divided in two in body, yet united in purpose and desire.

The Midnight/Twilight fusion dropped to her knees.

"I love you, Sunset Shimmer." Midnight said before pushing herself up. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away. "I know my visits are starting to wear you out. It was never my intent to make you so...tired. To stress you out, to... _break_ you as much I have." Midnight looked at the ground.

The Midnight Sparkle part reasserted itself, reestablishing control over the gestalt being, the blue fire traveling down Twilight's limbs and face until the entire being was all Midnight Sparkle.

Midnight Sparkle gave Sunset Shimmer a pained look, one of sympathy and sorrow. Sunset, if she didn't know better, would say she saw guilt in the demon's eyes.

"I never wanted to hurt you." Midnight Sparkle confessed. "I just wanted to...woo you, to make you...to persuade you to love me back. To love me the way I love you. And I...just couldn't take no for an answer." She looked at the ground again.

Sunset Shimmer was speechless. "Midnight...if I am speaking to Midnight and not Twilight, I don't know what to say."

"I know a relationship is probably out of the question at this point." Midnight Sparkle scratched the back of her neck before walking up to Sunset and taking a hold of Sunset's hands.

"But... could I get just one kiss?"

Sunset looked around, trying to decide whether or not she would believe Midnight Sparkle's words and indulge her (fairly reasonable) request, or if she still didn't trust Midnight and suspected this request as being part of a lure to get her into a trap of some kind, perhaps one where Midnight could force Sunset to love her.

Sunset made her up mind.

"Okay."

Midnight Sparkle smiled. She closed her eyes, puckered up, and leaned in close...only to have a finger put to her lips.

"But not right now." Sunset said with a confident grin.

"What? Why?" Midnight Sparkle stomped her foot. "Why do you want to make me wait?"

"Because I'm still _bitter_ and _resentful_." Sunset Shimmer said. "And even though I know I should be the better woman here and stand on the moral high ground, I want you to _suffer like I have!_ "

Midnight looked to the side. "I suppose that's fair..."

"And also, if this is some sort of trap where you have, like, hypnotic lips or addictive saliva or something, delaying it allows me to show that while I may be submitting to your requests, I am still in control. Got it?" Sunset pointed a thumb at her chest.

"Understood." Midnight Sparkle nodded. "If you're going to make me wait that long, could we at least use tongue when we finally get to it?"

Sunset looked at Midnight. " _Maybe_." She answered, with perhaps a touch of perverted curiosity.

* * *

The girls gathered around the next day at school.

"What are we goin' to do about Sunset, y'all?" Applejack asked.

"Agreed." Rarity said, casting a wary look down the hall. "She's getting worse. We must do something. But what could we do?"

"Uh, hello, girls?"

Applejack, Rarity, and the others turned towards Miss Cheerilee.

"I hate to interrupt whatever you're talking about, but I thought you might want to see this." Miss Cheerilee motioned for them to follow her and led them to a classroom.

"Oh...my." Rarity said.

"You can say that again." Applejack said. "Hey, how did she get into the school with no one noticin'?"

Sunset Shimmer was in the classroom. Her eyes had huge bags under them, almost silvery in color, and they were bloodshot as though dry of all moisture. She was writing on the chalkboard. The words, the words which haunted her, the words she clung to in her times of doubt and despair, were written across the chalkboard dozens of times, over and over. _Succubus. Noun. Definition; a creature from mythology believed to seduce and feed on men while they sleep. Succubus. Noun. Definition; a creature from mythology believed to seduce and feed on men while they sleep. Succubus. Noun. Definition;..._ repeated over again, so much so it had taken up the entirety of the chalkboard. Sunset was about to finish writing the sentence for what must have been the three-hundredth time when the girls noticing she was running out of space in her tiny corner.

"Uh, Sunset?" Applejack raised her hand. "I, uh, don't want to distract y'all from whatever you're doin', but you're about to run of space on that chalkboard."

Sunset Shimmer paused. She drew away from the chalkboard to examine it. "So I am." Sunset proceeded to finish what she could of the sentence before moving over and using the chalk on the wall to finish the rest of the words.

"Sunset, darling..." Rarity said. "You do know that's not how chalk is intended to be used?"

"What are you talking about?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Back in Equestria, we used to write on the walls all the time! Heh heh." Rarity found it inappropriate when Sunset giggled. This was no laughing matter, and a lady ought to have better manners to laugh at a time like this.

"What are we going to do?" Applejack asked, whispering to Rarity.

"I don't know, darling." Rarity shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hiya, Sunset!" Pinkie Pie, as usual, took her own approach to the situation, walking up to Sunset Shimmer. "What are you doing?"

"Go away, Pinkie Pie," Sunset Shimmer said. "Can't you see I'm writing?"

"What are you writing?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm writing the definition of 'succubus'."

"Uh-huh. Why?"

This caused Sunset Shimmer to freeze. Was she sure she knew why she writing the same words over and over?

"Because...because it keeps _her_ out of my head. Because it distracts me." Sunset Shimmer explained. "Now if you don't mind, Pinkie Pie, I'd really like to get back to...writing." Sunset covered her mouth as she yawned, falling asleep against the wall.

"Sunset?" Pinkie Pie asked, prompting Sunset to stir awake.

"Wha-huh? I'm awake!" Sunset Shimmer shouted.

"No." Applejack said. "No, sugarcube, you're really not."

Sunset Shimmer stumbled around in a daze, reaching out at the words she had been writing as if they would tell her where she was and what she was supposed to be doing there. She blinked and turned around, her tired eyes focusing on Pinkie Pie.

"What are you doing here?" Sunset asked, pointing the chalk to Pinkie Pie's chin as though it were a weapon. She interrogated Pinkie. "What am I doing here? Wh-where are we? What's going on?" As her line of questions continued, it became less and less comprehensible. "Why I am not in Canterlot? What's wrong with the mirror? Are you a spy? Where's the directions to Candyland? Why does the sky never come down to the ground for a visit? _What's the square root of 64?_ "

"...eight?" Pinkie Pie offered her naive, innocent response.

"WRONG!" Sunset Shimmer shouted, menacing Pinkie Pie with the chalk. She paused and blinked several times. "No, no, wait, wait. That's right. Congratulations, Pinkie Pie. I hereby dub you Princess of Mathemagic Land." Sunset swiped the chalk across Pinkie Pie's forehead, leaving a white line in the shape of a subtraction.

Pinkie Pie gasped. "Really? I just want to thank all the little people I had to step on to get here!"

"Mathemagic Land?" Rainbow Dash asked with a bit of skepticism.

"Sunset, I'd ask if you were sure if you were feeling alright, but we all know that you ain't," Applejack said.

This seemed to get through to Sunset Shimmer. Her eyes widening, she dropped the chalk to the ground. Shortly after, she followed it, burying her face in her hands as she collapsed against the wall and sank down to the floor.

"You're right." Sunset Shimmer admitted. She moved her hands from her face. "I need sleep. I need to get oxygen to my brain. I need to give my mind a break." Sunset Shimmer shook her head, tears streaming out of her eyes. "But I can't. I just...can't!" She buried her head into her knees and sobbed. Pinkie Pie comforted her, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a hug. Sunset proceeded to cry into her chest.

"Uh, hey, Applejack?"

Applejack and the rest of the girls saw Twilight standing a fair distance from them in the hallway.

"Could I... talk to you?" Twilight asked, fiddling her fingers together.

"Sure," Applejack said. "What do y'all need, Twilight?"

Twilight grimaced and scrunched down. "Um, actually, Applejack, I was hoping we could talk... alone. You know, in private?"

"Oh," Applejack said. "Okay."

"Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on Sunset Shimmer." Rarity assured Applejack. "You go help Twilight with whatever is troubling her."

Applejack nodded. With Rarity's assurance comforting her, Applejack followed Twilight into a janitorial supply closet.

Applejack closed the door behind them and rested against it. "So, what did y'all want to talk about?"

What Twilight answered was something Applejack was neither expecting nor prepared to hear.

"I know what's happening with Sunset Shimmer."

Applejack would have done a spit-take had she the required liquid for it. "I don't understand. How? What's happening?"

"Well..." Twilight tapped her fingers together. "I don't entirely understand it myself. A few nights ago, Midnight Sparkle...the other me came to me in my dreams. She said she could help me get what I wanted …" Twilight rubbed at her shoulder, looking at the ground, unable to bring herself to even face Applejack. "And I wanted Sunset Shimmer. I wanted her...so badly, I...accepted. And ever since then, I – I mean Midnight...honestly, I'm not sure there's a difference anymore...Midnight has been invading Sunset's dreams and trying to seduce her...for me."

Applejack put her hand on her hat. She took in a deep breath. "Sweet cinnamon bunches, girl." Applejack brought her hat over her chest. "This is a lot to take in all at once."

"I know," Twilight said apologetically, anxiously twitching her foot.

Applejack put her hat back on. "Can you...stop it? Can you control it?"

Twilight shook her head. "No. It just...happens. I'll be dreaming, and all of a sudden, I'll look down...my hands will glow...and I'll turn into her before going into someone's dream."

Applejack pursed her lips. "Well, I reckon we ought to tell Sunset Shimmer." Applejack reached a hand towards the door handle, but Twilight grabbed her by the shoulders and restrained her.

"No!" Twilight shouted. "You can't tell her about this!"

"Why not? She's got a right to know, Twilight. And she's from Equestria. She's probably the one of us best equipped to come up with a solution to this."

"I..." Twilight let go of Applejack. "I'm afraid if we tell her... if she finds out that I'm behind her night terrors... I'm afraid I might lose her forever."

"Twilight, if y'all don't tell her, she's going to find out some other way, and then y'all _will_ lose her forever."

"I know." Twilight clasped her hands to her head. "Ugh. Life was never this complicated back at Crystal Prep!"

Applejack gave her a concerned look. Did Twilight really want to go back to Crystal Prep?

"Sorry." Twilight said. "I'm just... a little overwhelmed right now."

Applejack nodded. "Twilight, if y'all want to keep your friendship with Sunset, you have to tell her what's been going on. Promise me you'll tell her."

"I... can't." Twilight said, clutching at her chest. "I'm too afraid. Please... promise me you won't tell her?"

Applejack scowled and pointed a finger at Twilight while grabbing the door handle. "I mean it, Twilight. If you want your friendship to last, _you_ have to tell her. No one else, ya understand?" Applejack opened the door and slammed it behind her. Twilight grimaced and rubbed her temples as she contemplated what a terrible situation she was in.

Applejack stormed off from the door, with every intention of going straight to Sunset Shimmer and telling her what was going on.

"Applejack?"

"Dean Cadence?" Applejack asked upon seeing the dean of Crystal Prep in Canterlot High's hall. "What are you doin' here?"

"I came here looking for you and the girls." Cadence answered. "I have a problem I was hoping you might be able to help me with."

"Sure," Applejack said. "Why don't y'all show it to me and then I can tell the girls what's up? They're a little busy at the moment."

Cadence nodded. "Follow me, please."

Applejack followed Cadence outside of the school building and saw what Cadence's problem was.

Moments later, Applejack ran back into the building, dashing through the doors, leaving them swinging.

"That does it." Applejack said. "I need to find Twilight. This has gone on long enough…" She marched down the hall.

At the classroom, the girls were gathered around Sunset Shimmer, each of them trying to comfort her. Twilight Sparkle stood by the entrance, uncomfortable, unwilling to let the girls see... and unable to bring herself to look at Sunset Shimmer.

"Twilight Sparkle!"

Twilight and the rest of the girls, including Sunset Shimmer, were startled by Applejack's harsh yell.

Applejack marched up to Twilight, putting her hands on her hips.

"Could I get y'all and Sunset Shimmer to come with me?" Applejack asked.

Twilight didn't answer her.

"Sure," Sunset Shimmer said. She managed to pull herself up to her feet without issue, but she stumbled. Rarity and Rainbow Dash caught her and helped her regain her balance.

Twilight gulped. Seeing Sunset Shimmer was going with Applejack, she didn't see much of a choice for her not to. She followed along with Sunset as Applejack led them out to the front of the school's entrance.

"Applejack, what are we doing at the front of the school?" Sunset asked.

"And what is Dean Cadence doing here?" Twilight exclaimed, pointing at her former dean.

Cadence gave an apologetic smile. "Hello, girls."

"Cadence has come here with a problem that it seems only we can solve, Twilight." Applejack hissed, worrying Twilight and confusing Sunset Shimmer. "Show 'em, Cadence."

Cadence stepped to the side. Behind her was Principal Cinch of Crystal Prep, appearing as a shell of her former self. She was jittery, jumpy, and nervous. Her eyes kept darting back and forth, and were as bloodshot and baggy as Sunset Shimmer's. Her clothing was ruffled and disheveled, and her glasses were askew. She had arms crossed in front of her, cowering from something invisible to the naked eye.

"Principal Cinch?" Sunset Shimmer asked. After what happened, Sunset never thought she would feel pity for Cinch...but looking at her, so pathetic, so afraid, reduced to a quivering wreck, Sunset felt exactly that.

"Principal Cinch has been having some bad dreams as of late." Cadence said. "They've been keeping her up at night, and it's starting to affect her ability to function. She can't run Crystal Prep like this. She can barely get herself dressed."

"Yeah." Applejack crossed her arms and glared at Twilight. "And we know all about _bad dreams_ , don't we, Twilight?"

"N-n-nonsense." Cinch said. "I-I-I am the pinnacle of control. Pinnacle. P-p-p-p-pinnacle. Pineapple."

"Pinocle." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Pincushion." Cinch said, actually cracking a smile as she engaged with Sunset in this sleep-deprived word game of theirs.

"Pin – pin...pencil?"

"Enough! It is high time we got this matter resolved." Applejack shouted. She grabbed Twilight and Sunset by the backs of their collas and began pushing them into the school. Dean Cadence pushed Cinch with them.

Applejack threw Twilight and Sunset into a tutoring room not currently in use. Cadence pushed Cinch in with them.

"None of y'all are coming out until you've talked and figured things out!" Applejack snapped at them before slamming the door shut.

"What? No!" Twilight banged on the door. "Applejack, you can't do this!" She tried to open the door, but it had been locked from the outside.

Sunset Shimmer pulled up chairs for each of them. Cinch sat down in one, and Sunset sat down next to her. Twilight Sparkle hesitated before going and sitting in the last one.

There they were. Three little ducks, all in a straight row, with Sunset in the middle, Twilight to her left, and Cinch shivering in the chair on the right.

Things were quiet.

The room remained quiet.

Quiet, quiet, quiet...until …

"So..." Sunset Shimmer turned to Cinch. "What did Midnight Sparkle do to you?"

Cinch's eyes drifted towards Sunset. It was like she couldn't believe someone was asking her about this. Sunset suspected she must not have been used to others showing concern for her.

Cinch pinched her glasses.

"She... threw me into a bottomless pit." Cinch said, opening up to Sunset. "She put me on a torture rack. She hung me up in chains and dangled me over a fire. She put me on rotating wheel and threw knives at me, blindfolded. She strapped me to a slab while a pendulum scythe swung over my body, getting closer and closer. She sent a flurry of demonic bats to attack me, nipping at my heels and biting at my hair …"

Sunset Shimmer nodded. "Thank you, Cinch. It must have been difficult. You know, to open to me about this."

Cinch regarded her for a moment.

"It was. You're welcome." Cinch tapped her thumbs together, unsure if she had the right to ask the question on her mind. "What did she do to you?"

"Oh, you know." Sunset Shimmer said. "Told me that she loved me, gave me apple slices at a picnic, took me out a romantic dinner date, turned my body into a curvaceous adult woman, saved me from plummeting to my doom, and then dropped me when I said something she didn't want to hear."

Cinch gave a look of utter disbelief. "No. Surely not." Sunset must have imagined, disbelieving as she was, Cinch wished Midnight Sparkle had given the same treatment to her as well instead of the more straightforward torture methods.

"How about you, Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer turned over to Twilight. "What did Midnight Sparkle do to you?"

Twilight Sparkle looked down from Sunset Shimmer, not answering her question. She seemed withdrawn, her arms huddled around herself.

"Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer asked. "Twilight, answer me. Tell us what she did." Cinch even gave Twilight a look of concern, though Twilight suspected it was being feigned for Cinch's own benefit.

The room was quiet once again.

Sunset Shimmer addressed what was, to her, with her understanding of magic and her encounter with Twilight a few days ago where Twilight gave her apple slices, the elephant in the room. Cinch was none the wiser.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Sunset Shimmer asked, causing Twilight's eyes to widen. "You did it. I don't know how you did it, but you did it. You're responsible for all of this."

Twilight closed her eyes before turning to Sunset Shimmer. "Sunset, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Twilight teared up. "I had no idea it would get this bad. I thought... I thought when Midnight Sparkle appeared in my sleep, and she said she would woo you for me, that would be all she would do. I never imagined it would lead to all of this." Twilight gestured to Sunset and Cinch.

"There you go again." Sunset Shimmer said. "Acting like you understand magic, like you know how to control magic, when you DON'T! You don't know the first thing about magic and you don't know how to control it! You may be smart, Twilight, but despite what you might think of yourself, you're not the Equestrian Twilight who knows and understands magic in a way I never fathomed until only recently!"

Twilight turned away. "I know."

For a moment, Sunset Shimmer felt guilt about what she had said. But it was true. It was all true, even comparing Twilight to her much better-adjusted Equestrian counterpart was an undeserved low blow.

"Sorry." Sunset Shimmer turned away. "Can you... control it? Can you... fix it?"

"N-no." Twilight said. "I'm in my dreams, and I'll... turn into her. I can't control it. I'm sorry."

Sunset Shimmer growled. Losing her temper, she rose up from her chair and pushed Twilight, shoving her off her chair and to the floor. "Why did you do it, Twilight? Why did you agree to something so – so stupid?"

"Because..." Twilight picked up her fallen glasses. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were in my head, Sunset Shimmer. You were all I could think about. I couldn't bring myself to tell you how I felt because I was afraid that you might reject me. That you might mock me, that you might _hate_ me if I told you the way I really felt about you. So I agreed to let Midnight's ghost help woo you so I didn't have to confront my fears."

Sunset Shimmer clenched her fists.

"You know, Twilight... there was a time when I would have said I could never hate you. Now, I'm not so sure."

Sunset Shimmer went to the door, banging her fist on it.

"Applejack!"

Sunset Shimmer tossed a glare at Twilight.

"We're done in here."

Twilight could do little other than wallow in her misery as she heard the lock click. The door opened.

"So, did y'all get everything resolved?" Applejack asked.

Sunset Shimmer look at Applejack.

"No. We didn't."

Cinch got up and walked out of the room. Cadence went to help keep her steady, and Applejack decided to help Cadence rather than ask Sunset Shimmer to explain what she meant.

Sunset Shimmer watched them go. She crossed her arms and puffed out a sigh.

"Uh, Sunset?" Twilight asked. Sunset Shimmer glared at her.

"Um...I know this is probably isn't a good time...it's probably the worst time... but I was thinking, since you promised Midnight a kiss, and now that you know Midnight and I are technically one and the same... could I have that kiss now? You know. Just so that even if we never talk to each other again, I'll at least gotten something from today."

Sunset Shimmer slumped. "Sure. A promise is a promise." She wasn't sure Twilight _deserved_ a kiss, matter of fact, she was quite sure Twilight didn't, but damned if Sunset was going to break her word.

Twilight closed her eyes and moved forward, putting her hands on Sunset's shoulders. She leaned in for the kiss, planting her mouth on Sunset Shimmer's lips. Sunset returned in kind, wrapping her arms around Twilight's shoulders and kissing her back. She even let Twilight use her tongue.

Twilight's hands crawled down Sunset Shimmer's back. Their made their way, slowly inching down, until Twilight took one hand and, losing all control of her inhibitions, grabbed Sunset's breast.

Sunset's eyes widened. Lashing out and reacting without thinking, she separated from Twilight and kicked Twilight in the gut, sending her flying into a locker. Twilight Sparkle adjusted her glasses and looked up at Sunset, and nowhere had Sunset seen a more pitiful face than the one Twilight was looking at her with now – a face which communicated it understood it had deserved what Sunset had done.

There were plenty of terrible things in the entire situation to choose from. The circumstances surrounding and leading up to it, for example. Sunset Shimmer couldn't decide on what the worst one was, though.

Was it that Twilight had lost control and gave into her impulses, touching Sunset Shimmer in a way Sunset had never consented to?

Was it the fact Sunset Shimmer had committed physical harm against Twilight Sparkle's being?

… or was it, despite all the lessons she learned about friendship and forgiveness, Sunset Shimmer felt no remorse for doing so?

After all, Twilight Sparkle had brought this upon herself. She was the one who had made a demonic pact, not Sunset Shimmer. She was the one going around, turning into a demon and terrorizing her and Cinch at night. She was the one who -

No, no, stop. Sunset Shimmer shook her head. That's bully logic, and I won't slip back into that kind of thinking again.

She still felt no remorse, though. Sunset didn't think she had it in herself anymore to be so bitter as to not regret hurting her fellow students...yet there she was.

Sunset Shimmer headed for the school entrance. She needed to go home. She needed to sleep.

She exited the doors of Canterlot High, the crisp autumn air breezing against her skin, her hair flowing as a breeze passed through the doors.

Sunset Shimmer walked down the stairs and to the sidewalk. She continued on the path, her hair flowing and whipping in the wind. She stopped only for the sound of her name being shouted at her.

"Sunset! Sunset, wait!"

Sunset Shimmer turned around and saw Twilight Sparkle running up to her. Sunset narrowed her eyes and glared at her.

"Sunset Shimmer..." Twilight stopped in front of her, panting and out of breath. "I know...this isn't easy, _none_ of this has been _easy_. I'm sorry. I know you deserve better than me. But do you think there's a chance, that maybe...you could forgive me? That maybe we...we could still be an item?"

Sunset shook her head. "Not until after I forgive you, Twilight Sparkle."

"And...can you?" Twilight Sparkle asked, her voice full of hope, yet also trembling with despair.

Sunset Shimmer turned away from her, looking up at the sky.

"You know...a long time ago, Twilight – the Equestrian Twilight, not you – gave me forgiveness when I thought I really didn't deserve it. But if I'm honest, Twilight Sparkle..."

Sunset Shimmer turned back to her.

"I'm not sure I can do the same for you. You've hurt me today, Twilight. You kept me from sleep for days. You _tortured_ Cinch. I don't like her either, but she didn't deserve that, and even if maybe she does, who gave you the right to be executioner? You lied to me. You tried to use your alter ego to gain an emotional advantage over me, and you..." Sunset Shimmer protectively wrapped her arms around her chest and shuddered. " _Touched_ me without my permission."

Twilight Sparkle turned her eyes to the ground.

"I'm going to go home now, Twilight." Sunset Shimmer pointed a strict finger at Twilight. "Don't follow me. Don't try to chase after me again. Understand?"

Sunset Shimmer turned around and walked away into the setting sun.

"Sunset Shimmer." Twilight Sparkle reached a hand out towards her, reaching for Sunset Shimmer as she got ever and ever further and further away. "Sunset, wait! Wait! Please wait. Sunset? Sunset, I'm sorry! SUNSET, I'M SORRY!"

It was no use. Twilight Sparkle's screams and pleas fell on deaf ears. Judging from the way Sunset Shimmer was reacting, Twilight Sparkle may as well not even exist.

Twilight Sparkle sighed and turned back towards the school. It was only after she did that Sunset Shimmer turned around, and it was only so she could shoot Twilight Sparkle a glare of daggers while the sunlit bent around and shadowed her face.

This would be the only time she did. Sunset Shimmer continued on, never looking at Twilight's face again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes for "Succubus"**

 **Proofread by gunstarx.**

 **For the record, I had this thought of WAY before Legend of the Everfree came out.**

 **I'd been lagging on this story as I'd been hoping to get, like, a million different proofreaders for it to make the bestest-best story it could possibly be, but I've since given up on that, having deciding that finishing my story que is more important than waiting for proofreaders to fall into my lap, and I've clearly shown an inability to go out and _get_ them. _*Sigh.*_**

 **The chapter title, "Or Perhaps A Vampire," which would have meant something if I wrote the sequel to this, which would be titled "Vampire," and its chapter title would have been "Or Maybe It's A Succubus?"**

 **Sadly, I don't think I'll write it. As a matter of fact, I half-think I shouldn't write it anyways, as the basic idea of it would be telling the same story from Twilight's perspective, slightly before, during, and after the events of this story, with a notion that while they wouldn't date, perhaps Twilight could have repaired her friendship with Sunset. And that ... that would really take the _sting_ out of this ending, wouldn't it?**

 **Speaking of which, there's like, three separate paragraphs in that last scene that I think could have worked as the end, but I went ahead with this version.**


End file.
